oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
Bob
Bob is a character from this series who is one of the many enemies of Oggy. He also appears to be Oggy's neighbor. Appearance Bob is a dark brown skinned dog with a gray belly, a large chin and a spiked leash (without a handle). He's a very strong, fierce bulldog. Personality Oggy's huge neighbor dog - though he's not mentioned in the opening credits – is one frequent star in the show. While Bob tries to live his life as quietly and calmly as possible, the next-door racket usually results in destruction of his property, for which he typically responds with pummeling one of the cats. This mostly happens off-screen. He tends to switch locations from Oggy's house, usually on the left side and across the road. He is also known to like boxing and it is very obvious that Bob is very strong. In Season 4, he becomes friendlier to Oggy and Jack. Friends *Joey (Sometimes) *Marky (Rarely) *Dee Dee (Sometimes) *Oggy (Rarely) *Jack (Rarely, Usually in Season 4) *Olivia Enemies *Oggy (Rarely, Occasionally in Season 4) *Jack (Rarely, Sometimes in Season 4) *Joey (Rarely) *Marky (Rarely) *Dee Dee (Rarely) *Olivia (Rarely) *O.G.G.Y Bot (Very Rarely) Trivia *The only hint the viewer gets when Bob is plummeting one of the cats is by the sounds of fighting and cat-squealing. *A running gag in seasons 1 & 2 has Bob beating up Oggy and/or Jack while the screen is covered with a humorous background ("Off Limits" and "The Roaches Move" being a notable example). *In the episode "Working Cat", it is revealed his teeth and gum are entirely composed of metal. *In the episode "Off Limits" and "The Roaches Move", Bob has portraits of Elizabeth I, Henry VIII, Anne of Cleves and Catherine of Aragon on the walls of his house. *So far, Bob has only lost four fights during the show's run (all if which are from Season 2). **The first is in "Working Cat" where he loses to Oggy in a boxing match, though the Cockroaches rigged the match in Oggy's favor. **The second is in "Penguin Pandemonium" and "Guess Who's in the Fridge?" where he is beaten up by a penguin. **The third is in "Copy Cat" and "Oggy Robot" where Oggy simply kicks him all the way up into the moon. **The fourth is in "Boxing Fever" where he challenges Oggy to boxing match, however he immediately loses due to sleep deprivaton. *He is also known to have a Volkswagen Beetle which was seen at the episode "Oggy and the Magic Flute" where Oggy tries to make a magic flute out of the car's muffler. Oggy in later seasons is shown to own an exact same car. *Bob has the most punches in Season 4 than in Season 2 *Bob had appeared on more episodes than Jack in Seasons 2 and 4. *Bob becomes more of a main character in Season 4, having the 5th largest amount of appearances in that season, appearing in a total of 43 episodes out of 74. Along with this, he has a bit of character development in this season, as he is seen in a few episodes hanging out with Oggy and Jack, though mostly the latter. *For the seasons as a whole, Bob has the 6th highest amount of appearances in the show, behind Jack, The Cockroaches and Oggy. *Bob as of now, has the least amount of victories out of all the main characters. Having won in only 25 episodes, however this is mainly due to Bob playing either a minor or a featuring role in most episodes. Weaknesses *He is shown to be afraid of the undead or skeletons shown in Jack-in-a-Box when Oggy makes the skeleton of Jack alive. *It's possible he can be attacked off guard shown in a scene in the second part of the movie "The Incredible Oggy Watson" the reason possible is said is because this is actually Bob ancestor. Category:Characters es:Bob pl:Bob